


A blue jacket, a paint covered piano and a dead beetle.

by RingoInABlanket



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Brian the beetle, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Paul crying, Scared George H, The Beatles on drugs, The blue meanie(sort of), sleeping, thats it i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RingoInABlanket/pseuds/RingoInABlanket
Summary: When George Martin leaves John, Paul and George Harrison alone, he thought nothing could go wrong.That was false.





	A blue jacket, a paint covered piano and a dead beetle.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there is any mistakes in this. Because it was getting confusing so I put H for Harrison and M for Martin

Before Brian Epstein died he was the manager of the Beatles. Whenever they did something stupid, he would take care of them.

But what happened after he had died?

 

=============================

 

George Martin thought it would be fine leaving John, Paul and George alone for a while. He was wrong.

Ringo went home at lunch because it was just the singing that needed recording for their new album Magical Mystery Tour.

Turns out that was false, they forgot about the drums for Blue Jay Way. Since they were behind schedule, George M decided to get him.

It would only take about thirty minutes and the other Beatles promised they would practice. He got Ringo, who was a bit annoyed at having to return, and went back.

When they returned the place was a complete mess. Instruments lay everywhere, two mics were broken and a piano with an open lid had red paint spilt on it, looking like a crime scene. Then they noticed it. Drugs. He really shouldn’t of left them alone.

“Where are they?” Ringo asked nervously, scared of the answer. George M seemed equally as scared, trying to figure out where they were. Ringo noticed John’s blue jacket sitting on the ground. He moved closer to it, reaching down to pick it up.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!” A voice yelled.

George M and Ringo screamed. Suddenly trying to find the source. It was George H. He had somehow attached himself to the ceiling, two meters above them. “George! Why are you up there?” Ringo yelled, panicking about him falling.

“The Blue Meanie started attacking me, so I climbed up here. He can’t get me when I’m not on the ground, so I’m safe up here” George H responded looking at John’s jacket.

It took Ringo a moment to put two and two together. George H got high out of his mind and thought John Lennon’s jacket was a blue monster (The Blue Meanie in his words).

“Where’s Paul?” Ringo asked. George H thought for a moment and pointed to a corner. Ringo started moving but George M stopped him “You get George down and I’ll deal with Paul.” Ringo agreed and George M left to deal with Paul. 

George M found Paul sitting on the ground crying. “Paul, what are you crying about?” George asked. “I found a beetle and it was adorable so I called it Brian! But then I stood on it and it died!” Paul burst in to tears, curling into himself on the ground near a dead bug.

“Hey listen, it was just a bug Paul there’s nothing to get upset about.” Paul then jumped up and grabbed onto George M, burying his head in George M’s chest, crying. They stood there for a few minutes until George M eventually got Paul to calm down.

“George Harrison get down here right now!” Ringo yelled, having given up on a kind approach. “No! It’ll get me!” George H yelled back. Ringo groaned, looking very annoyed.

With Paul crying in George M arms and George H stuck on the ceiling, that just left John to find. It wasn’t that hard though, loud stomping sound were coming from the roof. Since George M was occupied Ringo went after him.

John was running around screaming and flapping his arms, trying to fly. “What the-“ “Ringo! Look I can fly, see! See!” John interrupted him and ran to the edge of the roof to prove a point.

Thankfully Ringo was close enough to grab him or else things would of ended very differently. “John you can’t fly. Your high!” Ringo said to John, who was struggling in his grip.

Five minutes later Ringo got John off the roof but he was still trying to fly. George H was still on the ceiling and Paul was still crying. It had been twenty minutes and efforts were going nowhere.

John started running around Paul, who was no longer crying about the beetle. This was because George M had gotten rid of the corpse. Ringo had resumed his efforts to get George H off the ceiling.

BANG!

“John!” Paul screeched. George let go of the roof, luckily landing in Ringo’s open arms, looking confused about the change of scenery.

Paul was now crying on the piano which had red paint on it with the lid closed. Closed. It was open before and John was now missing. 

“Where’s John?” George M asked getting worried. Ringo picked up on the difference too, turning to Paul for answers since he was crying on the piano and yelled out John’s name.

Ringo walked over to Paul, still carrying George H, making sure to avoid the blue jacket because George H started shaking when they got closer.

“Paul? What happened to John?” Ringo asked the sobbing mess. Paul wiped away some tears and answered “He was running around me and the piano was open so he hopped in. But it slammed shut and now he’s been squished just like Brian! And look there’s John’s blood coming out!”

“Paul that’s paint. Wait, did you say inside?” George M asked. Paul nodded. Ringo and George M shared a look, urging the other to open the piano. Ringo pulled George H closer to him making it look like he couldn’t use his arms. 

George M gave up and did it anyway. Ringo, George H, Paul and George M all huddled together as George M reached towards the lift the lid. The whole room was silent. Everyone praying for the best.

He lifted it. Everyone let out a grateful sigh. John was fine. He was looking at them with a confused look. “Why are you all huddled together like that?” John said sleepily.

“John! Your ok! I missed you so much, don’t every jump in pianos like that again!” Paul yelled at John while he let go of George M. He pulled John out of the inside of the piano and hugged him.

They all stood there silently, finally having John, Paul, and George H calm. “Uh.. George Martin I think George Harrison’s asleep” Ringo said pointing at a passed out George H.

“Oh. Well there’s a bed in the other studio and before you ask, I don’t know why” George M responded. “Hey George Martin, I think John was sleepy too” Paul said holding a half asleep John and trying to stay awake himself.

“Let’s get them to that bed” Ringo said. Ringo carried George H while George M pulled Paul and John with him. The only way to fit them in the bed squish them together because it was to small.

Finally after a lot of effort, all of them were asleep and able to fit in the bed. Paul was curled up like a cat, John had Paul in a smothering hug, completely wrapped around him. Finally George H was lying on his stomach, on top of Paul and John, spread out like a star fish.

Ringo and George M went home. Done with the mess the three Beatles managed to leave. Ringo left a note telling the other Beatles to clean up their mess. One thought remain on Ringo’s and George Martin’s mind.

 

How did Brian Epstein deal with this?

**Author's Note:**

> I know that yellow submarine came after Magical Mystery Tour but I decided that the blue meanie was in George Harrison’s hallucinations for this story.


End file.
